The New Kid
by SSJulie
Summary: Campbell Saunders is 'The New Kid' at 'Degrassi'. He's there to play hockey with his team, 'Toronto Ice Hounds', but will he end up being there for more?
1. 1: A Loooong Bus Ride

**The New Kid**

**1: A Loooong Bus Ride**

* * *

**A/N**

I'm redoing all of the chapters, since I feel like they really suck... What happens is mostly going to be the same, but there is going to be some extra scenes and some scenes will be changed a little bit. I've only done about three chapters, but I'm working on the rest.

* * *

**Campbell's POV**

"Bye." I look at my mom one final time, knowing I won't see her in person for months.

"Bye, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. Be careful." I'm going to miss her, but I can DEFINITELY survive without her carefulness. I'll miss the rest of my family too. Well... Most of it. I won't miss my dad. We don't exactly have the best relationship. I walk onto the bus, after giving everyone one more hug.

"YO! How's 'Mama's Boy' doing?" I hear Luke yell. He's kidding, I know that, but I don't feel like he is. It's like they're mocking me... I'm probably just being overly sensitive, taking it way too seriously. I just don't understand how he can become captain. He's always partying, getting drunk. I don't think that's a very good image to have as a captain.

"Rook? Helloo?" Dallas is now standing in front of me.

"Sorry... Must have blacked out."

"We're just kidding. You know that, right?" He looks like, he means it, but for some reason I don't believe him. I choose to not answer and sit down at the front, hoping he'll get the hint. He does, luckily. I put on my headphones and turn on the music. It's going to be a long trip, especially if the guys don't leave me alone.

**12 Hours Later**

**Mike's POV**

I walk up to Cam, since he's fallen asleep sometime during the trip. I wonder what was up with him earlier. I should find out, but I'm not going to bug him about it right now. He's probably as tired as I am, although he's been sleeping for most of the ride. We had to be up really early, so that we could be here before dinner.

"Rook? Wake up." I shake his body.

"What?" He looks around confused.

"We're here." I explain. I'm so tired right now. I just want to go home, take a shower and go to bed. I don't really know where 'home' is though. I'm going to be living with a family of four; a mother, father and their two sons. The dad's not around that much though. As far as I've heard he goes on business trips all the time. Their oldest son is around my age, maybe a little younger, but he's in some of my classes. The other is a few years younger than me. I get out of the bus after making sure no one's left anything. Once I get out everybody is already gone. I see my 'family' waiting for me by their car, so I walk over there with my luggage.


	2. 2: In The Car

**The New Kid**

**2: In The Car**

* * *

**A/N**

SECOND CHAPTER! I might not update this weekend, since I'm going to a friend's birthday party. I also have an English assignment. It sounds and seems pretty easy, but I haven't even started and it's due in less than a week.

* * *

**Maya's POV**

We're picking up the new kid today. I don't remember his name, but it doesn't really matter. It's not like I'll be spending a lot of time with him. He'll probably spend all his time on hockey. Maybe Jackson will hang out with him. They're the same age, they both play hockey. Hell... They love it and live for it. I know Jackson does. It can get annoying at times. Jackson loves hockey, so he's always talking about that. Katie is basically the same way. She loves soccer, and she's always talking about that. Then there's me. I love music, and I play a bunch of instruments, but is that good enough? NO! I just hope my parents won't like him more than they like me.

"Maya? We have to leave now!" Leave?!

"Where are we going?" I ask confused, walking down the stairs.

"We have to pick up Campbell."

"Why do I have to go?" I don't want to pick him up! He's probably just a big idiot anyways.

"Because it'll be nice for him to know a girl his age." What's that supposed to mean..? Does my dad expect me to go out with him or something?!

"Why can't you just pick him up? I'm not the one wanting him to stay here!"

"YOU'RE COMING! THAT'S FINAL!"

"Well, let me at least get my phone." I go upstairs to grab my phone and headphones, before going back downstairs, to find that dad and Jackson are already in the car. I put on my converse, and then I go to the car.

"Don't be so angry. It's not like it's the end of the world." I hear Jackson say from the front seat, as I get in the backseat.

"Whatever." I mumble under my breath. I put on my headphones and put the music on shuffle.

**Campbell's POV**

I wake up to someone shaking me. I open my eyes and find Dallas' face right above mine.

"What?" I'm still not fully awake, so I'm a little confused.

"We're here." I stand up, grab my backpack and walk of the bus. Now all I have to do is find the family I'm staying with. Should be pretty easy.

"I'm looking for a Campbell Saunders. Is that you?" I heard a voice, definitely a girl, but I'm meant to be staying with a boy. All the guys are.

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to be staying with a boy. As far as I can tell..." She interrupts me before I can finish.

"You're the new Sherlock, huh?! I have a brother. You're staying with him, not me." Well, that makes more sense.

"Are you coming?!" She's already taken one of my two suitcases, so I grab the other.

"Yeah."

"Soo... What's your name?" I say cautiously trying to make small talk.

"They didn't tell you?"

"I wasn't there that day." I was at counseling. Yes, I go to counseling. Well, I used to. Before I moved over here.

"Why not?"

"Personal stuff. I'd rather not talk about it. Okay?"

"Fine. I'm Maya. I'm 14, but I'm turning 15 in December. You?"

"I'm Campbell. I turned 15 earlier this summer. What about your brother?"

"His name's Jackson. We're twins." She has a twin. How awesome. I always wanted one, but I clearly don't so...

"Cool."

"Not really..." She doesn't like having a twin? What the..? Who wouldn't want one?

"Why not?"

"I'd prefer to not talk about it. It's pretty private."

"Sorry. I won't bring it up again." We're already at the car, so I put my suitcase in the trunk. Mr. Matlin put the other one in. I wait for everyone else to get in the car before getting in myself.

"When we get back to the house, we have to discuss the ground rules. My wife, Margaret, and my daughter, Katie, will be there too."

"You have two daughters?" I ask confused.

"Yes. Didn't they tell you?"

"They told the others, but I wasn't there. Everything happened at the last minute."

"Why weren't you..? Oh. You were..?"

"Yes."

"Well, is everything fine..? Are you fine..?" I can tell he's hesitant. He knows what's wrong; my parents told him.

"Everything's fine, Mr. Matlin. I'm fine."

"That's great, but call me Michael."

"Okay, Michael."


	3. 3: 'Family' Meeting

**The New Kid**

**3: 'Family' Meeting**

* * *

**A/N**

This is the last chapter today. I'll try to write tomorrow, but even if I do, it might not be long enough.

* * *

**Jackson's ****POV**

We get back home after about twenty minutes. I help Campbell with his bags, before going into Maya's room. I might as well see what she's up to. I can hear her mumbling under her breath. The only thing I'm actually able to understand is 'phone'. AH! She's looking for her phone. Out of the corner of my eye I notice it on her dresser. She can be pretty stupid sometimes.

"Looking for this?" I teasingly ask while waving her phone in the air.

"JACKSON! GIVE ME MY PHONE!" I hand it over. WHAT?! She can be REALLY scary sometimes.

"AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She tries to push me into the hallway, but doesn't really succeed.

"Why do you want me out of here so bad?"

"I have to call Tori! NOW! GET OUT!"

"FINE! Geez! Women!" I whisper the last two, yet she still manages to hear me.

"HEARD THAT!" I hear from inside her bedroom.

"SUPPOSEED TO!" I yell back, although it's not the truth. I would just seem like an idiot if I didn't answer.

**Campbell's POV**

I'm sitting in the kitchen with Michael and Margaret. All of a sudden I hear Maya yelling. From what I can hear, she's trying to get Jackson out of her room, but he won't really obey. After a matter of not even minutes, the fight is over.

"That was... Quick." I say surprised. My siblings NEVER stop arguing that fast.

"It always is. They can't stand arguing for too long. It hurts both of them." Hurts them? What the..?

"What do you mean 'hurts them'?"

"I'll tell you later, but right now... We're having the meeting. KIDS?!"

"COMING!" Not too long after I hear footsteps on the stairs.

**Maya's POV**

"We have to settle some new ground rules. You're all a year older now, and Campbell is here too. I wrote down the current ground rules." He hands everyone a piece of paper.

**Rules**

**Jackson**

You have to be home at 10 PM on school nights, but on weekends it is 11 PM.

You can't have any friends over after 11 PM, unless it is a sleepover.

You can't ditch after school activities to hang out with your friends.

You can't use any of your electronic devices after 11 PM on school nights, midnight on weekends.

**Maya**

You have to be home at 10 PM on school nights, but on weekends it is 11 PM.

You can't have any friends over after 11 PM, unless it is a sleepover.

You can't ditch after school activities to hang out with your friends.

You can't use any of your electronic devices after 11 PM on school nights, midnight on weekends.

You have to write down everything you eat, no matter where you are, who you're with.

You can never eat alone, and you can't skip any meals, unless you are sick.

**Katie**

You have to be home at 11 PM on school nights, but on weekends it is 12 PM,

You can't have any friends over after 12 PM, unless it is a sleepover.

You can't ditch any after school activities to hang out with your friends.

You can't use any of your electronic devices after 12 PM, whether it is a school night or weekend.

You can't go to any parties, and you can't have any either.

You can't drink alcohol.

"Campbell, your parents already told me the rules you had back home. They want you to keep following those, but everything will be updated by an hour clockwise. I chose to not put them on the paper for personal reasons." WHAT?! I can't believe my dad would show the rules to Campbell. It's okay that he showed Jackson and Katie's rules, but he has no right WHAT SO EVER to show my rules! Katie, Jackson, mom and dad are the only ones who know. I haven't ever gathered the courage to tell Tristan and Tori yet, and they're my best friends. He didn't show Campbell's rules, because of 'personal reasons'. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! He'll show my rules, but not Cam's?! Well... I never called him that before.

"Dad?! Can I talk to you?! In private?!" I'm nearly yelling, that's how angry I am.

"You can say it in front of the others, sweetie." Oh, so now he tries sweet talking me. Well, it isn't going to work.

"I would rather say it under four eyes." I'm clenching my teeth trying not to yell right in his face. I go into the hallway, and he soon follows me.

"What's wro..." I cut him off.

"You had no right to do that! It's supposed to stay between me, you, mom, Katie and Jackson. YOU KNOW THAT!"

"My... He's a part of the family now. He deserves to know." If he deserves to know my secret, don't I deserve to know his secret?!

"So HIS rules can't be shown, but MINE can?! I'm your DAUGHTER! You should be helping ME, not HIM!" Why is he taking his side?! It's not fair! I'm a part of his family! I'm his FLESH and BLOOD, no matter how much I sometimes wish I wasn't. Campbell hasn't even been here for an hour, yet he's already more loved than I am. That's just TYPICAL!

"FORGET IT!" I yell and run upstairs into my room. I jump onto my bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow, the tears start flowing. I hear someone knocking on my door, but I don't want to see anyone.

"GO AWAY!" Why is it that they always leave me alone, but when I actually WANT to be alone, they all want to be around me?!

"I just want to talk... Please..?" I can hear Jackson through the door. He sounds like he's actually serious, but I highly doubt it. We used to be inseparable, but when we became teenagers everything, and I mean ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING, changed. We slowly drifted apart and eventually we stopped talking completely. We talk a little bit sometimes, but it's mostly when we argue.

"Fine." I might as well hear what he has to say. I hear him walk in and feel the side of my bed shift.

"What happened with dad?" He asks putting his hand on my back slowly rubbing it up and down.

"He's not... allowed... to sho... show anyone... the rules. He knows that, bu... but he still... showed them to... Campb... Campbell." I'm barely able to speak due to crying, but I manage.

"He just wants Cam to feel like a part of the family." I KNEW IT! Of course he would take dad's side.

"But if he should FEEL like a part of the family, he should be TREATED like a part of the family."

"Maya... He's going through a really tough time. He's having some problems with his family and he's far away from home. Give him a chance. He's not as bad as you'd think." Maybe Jack's right. Wow... I haven't called him that in ages. Anyways... Maybe I should give him a chance, get to know him. He might not be as bad as I think he is.

"Fine. I'll try." I'm glad Jack was there for me. It's the first real talk we've had in ages, but it was good, even if it took a MAJOR argument with my dad to get it.


	4. 4: Home Alone

**The New Kid**

**4: Home Alone**

* * *

**A/N**

I'M UPDATING! YAAY! I'm sorry I haven't updated for nearly a week now, but I've been really busy with school, soo.. It's my birthday tomorrow, so I'm definitely not updating then. This chapter hasn't been changed that much, basically just the beginning, since it would be stupid to write the same thing twice. I'm trying to figure out some sort of schedule for when I can and can't write, so I'll hopefully be done with that soon.

* * *

**Maya's POV**

"Maya, can you show Campbell his room? I have to take your brother to practice."

"Sure." I grab Campbell's arm, but he rips it out my hand. Well... That's odd.

"Everything okay..?"

"It's fine. I just... Hurt my wrist at practice the other day. It's not really anything new."

"Okay... Well, come on." I don't actually believe him. Aren't they completely covered up in their gear, whether it's a game or practice? I let it go for now. If I need to know, he'll tell me. We go upstairs and I show him his room. It's not that fancy; just a bed, a beanbag, a dresser, a closet, a desk and a few shelves here and there. There's an iMac on his desk and a MacBook Pro on his bed. He already has an iPad, iPod, iPhone and MacBook Air, but my parents decided to get the stuff for him, since me, Katie and Jackson all have it.

"I hope you like it. Jackson helped pick out the stuff, but I decided where to put it."

"I love it, but is there an iMac and MacBook?"

"My parents bought it. They wanted all of us to have the same stuff."

"But I already have a MacBook..?"

"We all do."

"Why have two though?"

"It's easier to bring the Air version to school."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I'll let you get settled in. Dinner's at 6 PM, but everyone else is out."

"Why?"

"Katie has soccer, mom's with her, and Jackson has hockey, dad's with him."

"But who's with you?"

"No one."

"You don't mind?"

"It's been like this for most of my life. It doesn't matter. I don't really mind though."

**Campbell's POV**

She nearly found out, meaning I have to be more careful. I wonder why she has to be at every meal and write everything she eats down... It's quite weird, but I guess she has some sort of allergy. Her parents are probably just trying to protect her. I can't believe her mom and dad just leave her alone all the time. And her siblings get all of the attention I mean... Who does that?!

"CAMPBELL! DINNER!"


	5. 5: New Everything

**The New Kid**

**5: New Everything**

* * *

**A/N:**

11 REVIEWS?! That is absolutely INSANE! Well, for me it is... Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing. In case you haven't figured out what is up with Maya, it will most likely be in the next few chapters. I forgot to thank the ones who followed in the other chapters, so I'm doing it now. Thank you SO MUCH to LoEverett, Moonlight 1094 and hlskroc for following. I'm trying to make the chapters longer and more interesting, but that means longer time between each upload. I have school coming up to. Technically it started yesterday, but I was sick today and yesterday, so I didn't go.

* * *

**Campbell's POV:**

"CAM?! WAKE UP!" I hear someone yell right in my ear, but I'm too tired to register who it is.

"CAM! GET UP! NOW!" I sit up in my bed. I don't want to get up. I don't want to go to school. I just want to stay in bed all day.

"Maya?" I ask, although she is nearly out of my room.

"Yeah?" She turns around.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Okay." She leaves my room. We've become quite close over the weekend, and I definitely consider her a great friend. I spent some time with her brother too. I figured it would be a good idea, since I'm going to be living here for about a year. I haven't spent that much time with Katie though. To be honest I've only seen her at the 'family' meeting. She's been gone every day since then. I'm not sure why though. I only have French with Maya, but I have most of my classes with Jackson, except for French, which is kind of weird, considering they're twins. I'll have to find out why later though, since I'm going to be late, if I don't hurry up.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I get a fright, when I hear Maya's voice.

"Oh, I'm not really hungry."

"Cam... You have to eat. You have practice after school."

"LEAVE ME ALONE! You're not my mom."

"I just don't want you to get hurt..."

"I'm sorry. I'm just... Stressed out. New school, new friends, new everything."

"Whatever." She leaves my room. Why am I such an idiot?! She didn't deserve that. I run after her, and end up in the kitchen. She's on her way out the door, but I stop her before she gets outside.

"Maya... I'm really sorry. Forgive me?"

"Fine, but don't get mad at me again. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just... Sick of people looking out for me all the time. I had way too much of that back home." That was partially true. I did have a lot of people looking out for me, since I have quite a few problems, but one person in particular NEVER looked out for me. He did the complete opposite actually. He hurt me, more than anyone knows.


	6. 6: 'We're NOT Doing That'

**SSJulie The New Kid FanFiction**

**The New Kid**

**6: 'We're NOT doing that!'**

**A/N:**

I am SO sorry, this wasn't up earlier. I've just been really busy lately, but hopefully that'll be over soon. Also... I am SO sorry, that this is so short, but I don't really feel for this story anymore. Ever since Cam died, I just haven't wanted to write. I might be putting up a new story soon, but I'm not really sure. It's going to be about Cam though.

**Maya's POV**

I walk to school with Campbell. By the time we get there, I'm still wondering why, he doesn't want anyone looking out for him. It's what friends do. Right..? I hear Cam say something, but I'm not able to register what.

"What?" I ask.

"I said; I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See ya." I walk through the doors, and see Tori and Tristan by our lockers. We got lockers next to each other, which can be REALLY annoying sometimes. It's mostly when Tori and Tris want to know private stuff. As soon as Tori sees me, she runs up to me.

"Soo... Heard there's a new hottie at your house." She's always thought Jackson was hot, and always wanted to hang out at my house, until she finally realized, he'd never like her.

"Yeah. Campbell Saunders." I have a pretty good idea of what's coming next. She'll want to get a new bikini, we'll go to my house, we'll have to use the pool, and when Cam and/or Jackson get home, we'll go to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Can we..." I interrupt her, before she gets any further. I'm not letting it happen again.

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say..."

"You want to get new bikinis, and then you want to hang out at my place, at the pool. Right?"

"Yeah..." She answers hesitantly.

"Well, we're not doing that, so don't even bother."

"Fine!" She answers a bit mad and walks away. Well, at least I got rid of her.


End file.
